<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asides by RighteousMaximus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567119">Asides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus'>RighteousMaximus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roundabout [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Tenderness, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories set in the Roundabout series.  Will focus more on canon/Psyche Soldier-era P4 as opposed to Persona 4 Silver-verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Labrys, Kurusu Akira/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roundabout [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Wonderful Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just a mix of stuff.  Send me suggestions or ideas you want to see!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yosuke and Labrys get married.  That's about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bwuh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yosuke, calm down."  </p><p>"Bwah!"  Yosuke almost falls out of his chair as Shouko enters his dressing room, nonchalant as always.  "I am calm!"</p><p>"You're not," Shouko says bluntly.  He appreciates that about her.  "I wouldn't expect you to be either."</p><p>"Yeah, not like I'm about to get married in a bit."  Yosuke taps his foot relentlessly.  </p><p>"Cold feet?"  Shouko fixes the cuffs of her suit, those sharp grey eyes of hers seeing right through him.  </p><p>"No, no," Yosuke shakes his head.  "Nothing like that.  It's just...it's a big day.  I mean, you and Iza aren't really married, right?  But you're still together."</p><p>"We're a...special case," Shouko smiles slightly.  "When your partner is an immortal land goddess...things get tricky.  I mean, you're somewhat in the same boat.  Not every bride is an android."</p><p>"That doesn't freak you out?"</p><p>"Why?  We've fought gods with her and her sister before.  And after the TV world, and the Metaverse, and all of that...nothing really fazes me."  Shouko shrugs.  "But calm down, partner.  You'll be fine."</p><p>"You're not really helping."  </p><p>"I never said I would help in the first place."  Yosuke can hear her grin as he grumbles into his palms.  </p><p>"You're the worst."</p><p>"No I'm not.  I could be Iza."</p><p>"That's...valid."</p><p>"Hmph.  Come on, cheer up."  Shouko sits down next to him with a smile.  "Today's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."</p><hr/><p>"I know today's supposed ta be the best day of my life, but..."  Labrys paces, the train of her dress trailing after her.  Aigis is thankfully a bastion of peace in this moment.  "What if he doesn't show up?  What if - "</p><p>"Sister," Aigis shakes her head.  "Yosuke might be a...how Junpei would describe 'a putz', he won't run away.  I am sure Shouko will not let him."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but he's my putz," Labrys grins.  She doesn't have a heart, but she's sure it would be beating incredibly fast in this moment as the clock ticks down.  "I'm just...what if somethin' goes wrong?  What if Shadows attack?  What if - "</p><p>"Labrys."  Aigis stands up and grabs her shoulders.  "Think about it rationally.  The Metaverse has been gone for a while.  There hasn't been any Shadow activity in months.  You'll be fine.  And think about it - what happens if there's a Shadow attack?  Everyone here, aside from your soon-to-be husband's parents, can use a Persona or weapon to combat them."</p><p>"Well, maybe I don't wanna fight in this dress," Labrys pouts mightily, but she feels her Papillon Heart tremble.  "I'm just...I dunno, sis."</p><p>"Be happy, sister," Aigis guides her sister back down to a chair.  "You have been with Yosuke for a long time.  For many years, at this point.  You could see this as simply...a formality.  But enjoy the time you have."</p><p>"Sis..."  Labrys looks up, and nows Aigis is thinking about Minako.  Even after almost a decade, Labrys is sure it still hurts.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean ta make ya upset - "</p><p>"Thank you.  But...I'm sure she'd love you.  And Yosuke, for that matter.  She had a boundless heart."  Aigis takes a deep, shuddering breath.  Even though they might be androids, and even with the new technological advances in making the two look more human, it is undeniable that they have hearts.  "And I carry her with me wherever I go, whenever I use her Wild Card."</p><p>"Aigis..."  Labrys pulls her into a tight hug.  Neither of them have tear ducts, but Labrys is sure they would both be crying.  "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry," Aigis apologizes into Labrys's neck.  "This is your special day, not one for reminiscing about my life.  You deserve better."</p><p>"It's alright, sis.  I know you say it outta love."  Labrys pulls back.  "How do I look?"</p><p>"Wonderful.  Radiant."  Aigis smiles as the two stand up.  There's a knock at the door, and it opens to reveal Mitsuru.</p><p>"Ah.  Are you two ready?"  Mitsuru smiles as she takes them in.  She's the one giving Labrys away, so to speak, while Aigis is the Maid of Honor.  "We're about to begin."</p><p>"Ready as we'll ever be," Labrys straightens out the mass of chiffon and lace.  </p><p>"Good luck, sister," Aigis pats Labrys's cheek and slides past Mitsuru.  "I'll see you on the other side."</p><p>"How are you feeling?"  Mitsuru whispers as they start to head down towards the reception hall.</p><p>"Nervous.  But ready."  Labrys nods, resolute.  </p><p>She wonders, idly, how Unit 024 would react in this situation.  Would her sister be happy for her?  Labrys hopes so.  </p><hr/><p>"Ughhhhh, how much more waitin'?"  Ryuji leans his head back over the back of his seat.  "It's never gonna start at this rate!"</p><p>"Calm down, Ryuji, it'll happen," Ann smiles as she tugs his arm into her lap, lacing their fingers together.  Akira notes that Ryuji obviously goes bright red at the gesture.  "Patience."</p><p>"You know I'm no good at that stuff," Ryuji mutters, but his blush deepens as Ann presses a soft kiss to his cheek.  "Well..."</p><p>"Still gets me every time," Kasumi smiles at Akira, and she nods.  Even after a while of Ryuji and Ann dating, it's still odd to see them be affectionate with each other.  But they balance each other out, especially now that they're all older.  "You doing alright, darling?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Kasumi," Akira smoothes out her dress as she takes in Kasumi in a suit.  It's...well-fitted and clearly shows off Kasumi's athletic prowess.  "How are you?"</p><p>"I've always enjoyed weddings," Kasumi says with a twinkle in her eye as she obviously puts an arm over Akira's shoulders.  She's wearing an off-the-shoulder dress, and Akira warms up immediately.  "I've always been a hopeless romantic."</p><p>"I've seen enough rom-coms on your date nights, believe me, I know," Morgana rolls his eyes from his chair.  Most of the other guests have met or know about Morgana, so they're not super surprised to see a cat have his own chair.  Everyone but the two older people in the audience who Akira supposes are Yosuke's parents.  She doesn't know how 'on the level' those two are, or if they even know their new daughter-in-law is a robot.  The rest of the Phantom Thieves talk quietly amongst themselves as Akira relaxes on Kasumi's shoulder.</p><p>"And yet, despite your complaining, you cried at the end of 'You've Got Email'," Kasumi points out.</p><p>"Listen, the romance was well done, and - " Morgana starts, but then the organ kicks on.  "Oh.  Shh!"</p><p>"You 'shh!'"  Ryuji shoots back with a wild grin.</p><p>"Ryuji!"  Ann hisses, and that seems to placate the blond.  He settles down as Ann leans onto his arm.  Akira turns first to Yosuke and Yu at the altar, and Akira's pretty sure she can count the sweat droplets on Yosuke's forehead.  Shouko seems unflappable as always.  The grand doors open to reveal Labrys and Mitsuru, with Aigis right behind them.  Akira always associates Labrys more as the therapist Ms. Ayane Masutani, but she seems more comfortable in her own skin now.  Yosuke looks thoroughly gobsmacked as Shouko stifles a laugh.  Eventually the trio make it to the altar as Mitsuru peels off to join the other Shadow Operatives in the audience as Aigis follows Labrys up the steps to stand beside Yu.  The two other Wild Cards seem friendly enough, from Akira's past experiences with them.  However, as soon as Labrys and Yosuke lock gazes, it feels like everything - </p><p>Stops.</p><hr/><p>Yosuke swallows thickly as Labrys stands across from him.  She hesitantly reaches out, and he grabs her hands.  He always jokes that her hands are freezing, but they're warm now.  Ken rolls his eyes in the background, but Yosuke doesn't really care.  </p><p>"You look beautiful," he whispers, and she blushes.  He also knows that she has to blush on command.  It's adorable.</p><p>"Ya don't look half-bad, Yosuke," Labrys winks, and he can't help his grin.</p><p>"Welcome, everyone," Ken says as he opens a book.  He raises an eyebrow as he looks through the pages and sighs as he closes it decisively.  "Never mind that.  We are here to celebrate the joining of two lives - Yosuke Hanamura and Labrys Masutani.  You both have been through much, and yet have found each other amidst the turmoil."  Teddie sniffles loudly, and Yosuke turns to shoot him a glare.  However, Labrys squeezes his hands and he turns his attention back to Labrys.  "We are part of a dangerous profession.  We do not always know what the next mission, the next op, the next day will bring.  And yet we continue proudly onwards.  We live.  We love.  We find joy in those around us, and share it with the people we care for.  I'd like to share a quote that has stuck with me for a while.</p><p>"'You know, Ken, it's not about worrying about what's going to come - you have to deal with the fears in your face.  Sometimes it's a math test.  Sometimes it's the Reaper.  Yet we grow stronger when we're together.  No one is ever truly alone, for it's the bonds that link us together that are our true strength.  Friends are easy to come by, but a true partner, a true bond - those take work.'  Minako told me that a long time ago.  And Yosuke, Labrys, you have found that true partner, have made that true bond.  You are each others' strength, the home that you go to at the end of the long day.  To some, marriage is a contract, a binding word that says that you will accept the choices you make.  And as you grow together, you will fight.  You will argue.  But it is by working together that your bond grows stronger."  Ken deflates a little, and Yosuke can see some of the Shadow Operatives tear up a little.  "If you have anything you'd like to say to each other, you may.  Labrys?"</p><p>"Yosuke.  I - I know I'm not normal," Labrys trembles a bit, and he so desperately wants to take her into his arms.  "I might not be what ya expected.  But...here we are.  We've been together for a long time now, and I'll admit our start was a bit...shaky," Labrys chuckles and the audience joins her.  Most of them are aware of, or participated in, the P-1 Tournament.  "But we've made it work.  Even when I left for a year and came back, you were there.  You're...you're my rock, Yosuke.  My foundation.  And...and I wanna see the rest of my life with you at my side.  I love you, Yosuke.  Your kindness, your humor, your drive...everything.  Even if you don't make the bed sometimes."  That gets another laugh from the audience.</p><p>"But I promise I'll stay by your side, no matter what happens.  Because that's what ya do for those ya love."  Labrys takes a deep breath.</p><hr/><p>"Labrys.  I remember when we first met, and you beat up a whole bunch of students, and then I had to save you from a falling monitor."  Yosuke smiles lightly as Labrys feels her heart start to beat faster.  Is this what it means to be human?  "And as you said, yeah, we didn't get off to the best start.  But we made it work.  Back then...I was still dealing with my own issues.  My own failings.  I thought that I had to protect you."  Labrys knows he's talking about Saki.  She desperately wants to hug him.</p><p>"But...you proved that you can protect yourself.  And you can protect me, and everyone around you.  And I realized that I wanted someone to be my equal, not someone I needed to defend.  And that sharing a life means protecting each other.  I promise, Labrys, that I will stay by your side as long as I can.  I might not be the best in a fight, but I'll be your second no matter what.  And...I forgot what else I was going say next."</p><p>Labrys laughs along with the audience at that.  It is funny.  "Yeah, that's all I've got."  Yosuke shrugs, and she so desperately wants to kiss that grin off his face.</p><p>"That'll do," Ken shrugs.  "Koromaru, could you bring the rings, please?"  The door opens to reveal the Shiba with the rings resting on his back.  He's an old dog now, but he still has a sense of dignity and grace.  He pads up the altar and waits for Ken to grab the rings before plopping down right next to Ken.</p><p><em>Congratulations, Labrys</em>, Koro says with a grin.  </p><p>"Thanks, Koro," Labrys whispers back.</p><p>"Alright, thank you."  Ken holds the rings out.  "Labrys, take this one."  She takes the proffered item.  "And repeat after me.  I, Labrys."</p><p>"I, Labrys."</p><p>"Do swear to be faithful and by my partner's side."</p><p>"Do swear ta be faithful and by my partner's side."</p><p>"And to be with him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and suffering."</p><p>"And ta be with him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and suffering."</p><p>"With this ring, I do wed."</p><p>"With this ring, I do wed."</p><p>"Now, put the ring onto Yosuke's finger."  </p><p>Labrys bites her lip as she slides it onto Yosuke's ring finger.</p><p>"Your turn, Yosuke.  Repeat after me.  I, Yosuke."</p><p>"I, Yosuke."</p><p>"Do swear to be faithful and by my partner's side."</p><p>"Do swear to be faithful and by my partner's side."</p><p>"And to be with her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and suffering."</p><p>"And to be with her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and suffering."</p><p>"With this ring, I do wed."</p><p>"With this ring, I do wed."</p><p>"Now, put the ring on Labrys's finger."</p><p>Yosuke takes a shuddering breath and slides it onto Labrys's ring finger.  It fits perfectly.  </p><p>"Wonderful.  Could the Groomsman and the Maid of Honor please join us?"  Ken backs up as Shouko and Aigis step forward.  "I have the contract here.  Do you two swear as witnesses to this union that it has been in following with the law?"</p><p>"I do swear," Shouko nods.</p><p>"I do swear," Aigis says softly.</p><p>"Wonderful.  Once you two sign, then the happy couple can."  Ken drags a pen across the contract before turning it to Shouko and Aigis, who sign it quickly.  </p><p>"Congratulations," Shouko claps Yosuke on the shoulder.</p><p>"Congratulations, sister," Aigis rubs Labrys's shoulder as the two step back.  Labrys swallows thickly and signs the contract.  Yosuke steps up last to scrawl his name.</p><p>"Congratulations, Yosuke and Labrys.  I now pronounce you husband and wife," Ken grins as the energy in the room grows.  "You may now kiss the bride."</p><p>"May I...?"  Yosuke reaches up to her veil and with a nod, he lifts it.  She lifts onto her tiptoes and meets him in a kiss as the audience cheers wildly.</p><hr/><p>"That wasn't so bad, was it?"  Yu grins over her wineglass.  "Nothing went wrong."</p><p>"Exactly," Aigis smiles.  "No Shadow attacks, no enemy contact, neither of you ran away..."</p><p>"Were you seriously worried about a Shadow attack?"  Yosuke chuckles under his breath.  His wife - he can say that, now - grumbles and head butts his shoulder.  </p><p>"Well, somethin' coulda happened!"  Labrys is flustered, and Yosuke takes the time to kiss his wife.  His wife!  He's married!  </p><p>"So, how does it feel?"  Shouko lowers her wineglass, still with that wicked grin.  "Everything you could have asked for?  Partner?"</p><p>"You're the worst.  Why are we friends again?"  Yosuke leans back in his seat dramatically, and Labrys's eyes light up. </p><p>"I dunno.  I ask myself that question a lot," Shouko chuckles.  "But congrats, partner."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Yosuke, I wanna dance!"  Labrys stands up with a grin and tugs on his arm.  </p><p>How can he say no?</p><p>"Alright, I'm coming," Yosuke grunts as he pulls himself out of his chair.</p><p>"Whipped," Shouko mutters under her breath.</p><p>"Just like Iza has you?"  Yosuke shoots back.</p><p>"Never said I wasn't."</p><p>"Come on!"  Labrys drags him away and onto the dance floor as the band starts a slow number.  She wraps her arms around his neck as he rests his hands on her waist.  "Hold me, Yosuke.  It's our wedding."  He tightens his grip and she presses up close.</p><p>"Better?"  </p><p>"Much."</p><p>The music is in English and Yosuke won't try and understand the words, but Labrys closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest.  Her fountain of hair pools over her shoulder and he buries his nose in it, breathing her in.  They slowly sway to the music.</p><p>"I love you, Labrys."</p><p>"I love ya too, Yosuke.  In case that wasn't obvious."</p><p>"Ha-ha.  Very funny."  </p><p>"...Thank you.  For accepting someone like me.  I'm sure ya still think about Saki - "</p><p>"Labrys."  He lifts a hand to raise her chin up to look her in the eyes.  "I love you.  You, and you alone.  I don't know if I loved her, but that doesn't matter now.  I love you.  I've accepted my past, just like you accepted yours.  So...let's focus on our future.  The one we have together."</p><p>Labrys smiles as she puts her head on his shoulder.  "Thanks, Yosuke.  I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize.  It's alright.  Because...now we have each other."</p><p>He enjoys the moment they have together as the song finishes, and that's the cue for the other couples to join the floor.</p><hr/><p>"I don't get how a master thief like you still can't dance," Kasumi winks as she leads Akira onto the dance floor.  </p><p>"Hey!  There was that time when Lavenza had us do that dance contest.  I have moves."  Akira stumbles forward and lands in Kasumi's arms.  Planned.  "I just don't often wear heels - "</p><p>"Not an excuse," Kasumi grins as she spins Akira.  </p><p>"This was just an excuse to get me in your arms, huh?"  Akira frowns as Kasumi guides them across the floor.  </p><p>"It worked, didn't it?"  </p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>"Not enjoying the romantic energy?"  Kasumi nods over Akira's shoulder, and she turns to see Labrys and Yosuke completely absorbed in each other.  "Okay, they're gross."</p><p>"I don't know...it's nice, though."  Akira agrees.  "Ooh, look at Ryuji and Ann."  Ryuji looks even more uncomfortable than Akira feels, but Ann is looking at him with pure adoration in her eyes.  Eventually Ryuji sorts his feet out, and returns Ann's heartfelt gaze.  </p><p>"They're cute," Kasumi smiles.  "Can you imagine the Thief meetings if they were together back then?"</p><p>"It would be just as bad as the meetings went when we first were dating," Akira chides.  "I don't know how we got anything done that summer."</p><p>"We managed to save Japan, again, so that's something."  Kasumi spins them softly as Akira melts into her embrace.  "You ever want to get married?"</p><p>"Huh?"  Akira looks up.  "What brought that up?"</p><p>"We're at a wedding, Akira."</p><p>"Ohh.  I don't know.  Maybe later?"</p><p>"I'll hold you to that.  Just so long as it's before Ann and Ryuji's.  We started dating before them."</p><p>"Sometimes I forget how competitive you are."</p><p>"Babe, I'm a competitive gymnast.  I'm heading to the Olympics soon.  If I wasn't competitive, I wouldn't have gone into professional sports."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Kasumi."</p><p>And as Akira stared into Kasumi's eyes she found love, just as surely as Yosuke and Labrys found love with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is for Kath!  The number 1 Labrys fan in the discord.  I promised i'd write this months ago when i finished Psyche Soldier, and here it is.  Also for Andrea who wanted akira/kasumi with one of them in a suit, so there you go.  Shoutout to Marisa, Emma, and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/NbsuPr) and leave a kudos/comment if you liked it, and subscribe for me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bandages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even with supernatural healing, sometimes it's not enough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's for Andrea, so thank her for the suggestion or find her on ao3 at 264feet.  If you haven't read Psyche Soldier, some info - in this 'verse, Kasumi didn't die and joined the PT during the Madarame arc, along with some other changes.  I'd recommend reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, hell," Akira grunts as she leans against the side of the booth, weary.  "Everything hurts."</p><p>"This is quite the experience, I must say," Akechi pushes his mask onto his forehead with a cheeky grin.  "Exhilarating, almost.  Much different from the Palace."</p><p>"Ugh, shut up," Ryuji groans as his head thunks into a glass panel.  "Can we just get some peace and quiet?  Please."  Haru hums in agreement as she taps her toes on the floor, her knees crossed.  </p><p>"Can I not make observations on a new surrounding?"  Akechi raises one hand in the air as the other rests on his hip.</p><p>"No!"  Ryuji, Futaba, and Ann all say at once.</p><p>"Hmm...if you keep being mean to me, I may just send Sae a little gift - "  Akechi starts.</p><p>"Everyone just be quiet," Makoto says with finality.  "We've been going for a while, and we don't need any excess tension."</p><p>"But - "</p><p>"That includes you, Akechi.  And don't throw out empty threats like that.  You need us."  Makoto crosses her arms and the booth is thankfully quiet.  Akira pulls open a flap of her coat and sees a stripe of red, a breath of air hissing through her teeth.  She summons Okuninushi to cast a healing spell, but it doesn't do much.  They're all drained of SP anyway.  She also doesn't want to dip into her extensive stash of medicine and Takemi-products - who knows when they'll come in handy?</p><p>"Are you being stingy again?"  Kasumi smiles as she sits down next to Akira.  It always surprises her that Kasumi's Phantom Thief outfit is so much like her own.  "Don't think I don't see that wound."</p><p>"I'll live."</p><p>"Just because you can take it doesn't mean you should suffer, Akira."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>And isn't that surprising?  She's been tanking the hits and weathering the blows since she arrived in Tokyo.  Who else will?  Who else will do what must be done?  Isn't that why she created the Phantom Thieves?  </p><p>"You alright?  You look like you just got knocked over or something."  Kasumi sweeps away the haze and Akira blinks placidly.</p><p>"Oh.  Sorry.  Just thinking."  Akira shakes her head and tries to stand up, but a bolt of pain lances through her side.  Kasumi drags her back down.</p><p>"Alright, don't move.  I'll patch you up.  Take off your coat."  Kasumi smiles kindly as Akira sighs.  She pulls off her coat, wincing as she pulls the wound, and Kasumi helps her take the rest off.  Left in her shirt, vest and tie, she feels...smaller.  "Good.  Alright, I've got some bandages here."  She pulls out a roll of tape and holds it up.  "Lift up your arms for me?  Thanks."  Kasumi starts winding the bandages across Akira's torso, her hands moving quickly and deftly.</p><p>"You seem used to this."</p><p>"Well, I'm more used to binding up sprained ankles with Sumi, but I figure it's a similar process."</p><p>"How's she doing, by the way?"</p><p>"Better, after our..."</p><p>"No need to say more," Akira winks.  "How's it look?"</p><p>"Good.  Just keep it easy," Kasumi tucks the last of the bandages in and pins it shut.  Some red leaks out, but it seems stable.  "Now, I know I'm not the leader or the primary healer, but..."</p><p>"This is where you say we should call it for today?"</p><p>"You read my mind.  Come on, up we get."  Kasumi slides an arm under Akira's and lifts them up as one.  </p><p>"Lady Akira?  Are you alright?"  Morgana looks between the two quickly.  </p><p>"We're going to call it a day," Akira huffs.  "I'm not doing too hot."</p><p>"Are you injured?  Do you need healing?"  Yusuke looks up from his palette, concern in his eyes.</p><p>"That, but we've made a lot of progress as well.  We'll come back in soon, don't worry.  We still have a few more requests to do, so don't worry."  Akira sighs as she and Kasumi head out of the booth as Morgana flips into his van form.  Akira climbs into the driver's seat as Futaba squishes up next to her.</p><p>"You okay, Joker?"  Futaba looks up at her with her big eyes.  </p><p>"Actually...Makoto, do you mind driving us back up?  I'm going to take a nap."  Akira slumps out of the van.</p><p>"Of course, Joker."  Makoto passes by and gets into the front row as Akira blearily climbs into the back.</p><p>"Joker, why not sit with me?"  Akechi pats the seat next to him, and Akira resists throwing up.</p><p>"There's some room here," Kasumi gestures, and Akira sits down next to her.  "There you go."</p><p>"Mm."  Akira's head thunks onto Kasumi's shoulder.  She's sure she can hear Ryuji pretending to throw up.  </p><p>"I'll wake you up when we leave, alright?"</p><p>"Mm..."  Akira trails off, content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The adventure with Sumire Akira and Kasumi mention is in Andrea's canon Faith confidant!  See it in psyche soldier!  Uhhhh as always please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and subscribe for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Ryuji and Ann sorted their feelings out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh take ryu/ann stuff.  This takes place in between p5 and scramble.  Some of this was originally part of psyche soldier when it was going to include scramble, but uh.  Here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji taps his foot incessantly as he waits outside Leblanc.  He doesn't know why Ann said to meet him there, but he won't complain.  She's...a friend.  Yeah.  Least he could do, what with PT going well so far.  His legs feel they best they have in years.  He feels himself grinning as Yongen lazily passes by on a bright Sunday afternoon.  Ryuji scratches his head as Mr. Sakura peaks his head out the door.  "You waitin' on anything, kiddo?"</p><p>"Ah, sorry, Mr. Sakura.  I'm meeting Ann here for somethin'.  Not sure for what."  Ryuji pouts a bit, crossing his arms, basking in the sun.  </p><p>"Really?  She say why she needs you?"  Mr. Sakura steps outside fully and takes a drag of his cigarette.  He offers it to Ryuji.</p><p>"Uh, thanks, but I'm still underage and I need my lungs for running."  Ryuji chuckles lamely.</p><p>"Good," Mr. Sakura puts it back in his mouth.  A small trail of smoke billows out to join the clouds.  "You and that Takamaki girl are hanging out a lot it seems."</p><p>"Well...I dunno.  It's complicated.  We're friends."</p><p>"Hm.  Y'know, I always thought you liked Akira."  Mr. Sakura chuckles deep in his chest as Ryuji almost slips off the wall.  </p><p>"I - I did.  Or think I did.  Guess I jus' needed someone to give me a chance."  Ryuji coughs into his hand, trying to clear his head.  Mr. Sakura is right, though.  Maybe it was puppy love.  But Ann...</p><p>Hm.</p><p>"But you got over her?"  Mr. Sakura presses.</p><p>"Well, she and Kasumi...plus, I just dunno if it would work out.  She's a great girl, but...I dunno.  Gaaahhhh, feelings suck."  Ryuji tugs at his hair with a whine as Mr. Sakura laughs.</p><p>"Yeah, they do."</p><p>"It doesn't get easier, does it?"</p><p>"No...no it doesn't," Mr. Sakura has a wistful gaze as he looks up into the sky.  "But best hurry up."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Well, if you and Takamaki...well.  Better to make a move now, rather than let it slip by you."  Mr. Sakura says knowingly.  "It's obvious you care about each other.  How long you known her for?"</p><p>"Well...since middle school, but we drifted apart," Ryuji takes a deep breath, centering himself.  "And then, last year when everything went down, we were some of the first ones on the team.  Y'know."</p><p>"Ah, yeah, I get it," Mr. Sakura smiles, taking another long drag.  "Lots of emotions running high back then.  But you're settled here for now and she's back from America for the time being, right?  And you're young.  I'd say go for it."</p><p>"Easy for you to say," Ryuji grumbles.  "But...thanks, Mr. Sakura."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Mr. Sakura goes to toss his cigarette butt on the ground, but Ryuji points towards the ashtray.  Mr. Sakura rolls his eyes and pointedly drops the butt into the tray.  "I see myself in you kids.  Strong, independent...but you need a boost sometimes.  But here she comes."</p><p>"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy!"  Ryuji turns to see Ann wave.  He feels his jaw drop a bit.  She's wearing a crop-top or something, he doesn't know fashion terms, and it's clear she works out.  Ryuji reminds himself that he drinks his respect women juice and makes sure to meet her gaze.  "Hey, Ryuji!  Hello, Mr. Sakura!"  Ann bows to the older man.</p><p>"Hey, kid," Mr. Sakura chuckles.  "Don't mind me.  Have fun on your date."  Without another word he pushes into Leblanc, leaving the two blondes gaping.</p><p>"I - "</p><p>"Uh - "</p><p>"Fuck."  Ryuji rubs his forehead as Ann hides a giggle behind a hand.  "Hey.  Whaddaya need me for?  Uh.  Ya look nice."</p><p>"Really?  Thanks," Ann twists on her heels for a moment, and her skirt flares with the motion.  "It's nothing, really."</p><p>Ryuji coughs.  "I mean it.  Ya look good."</p><p>"Flatterer."</p><p>"I don' lie.  But what's up?"  Ryuji rocks back and forth on his heels, a calm breeze flowing down the alleyway.</p><p>"Well...I've got a shoot, and I'd like for you to come."  Ann smiles gently.  </p><p>"Why?  Why not like...Yusuke?  He's into artsy shit and can say good things.  Or Makoto?  She could beat up anyone that looks at you funny."  Ryuji feels his mouth twist.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't trust Yusuke not to insult the other models or the photographers for not knowing proper technique," Ann points out.  She is, like usual, correct.</p><p>"Yeah, I can see him tellin' a model about 'holding herself to the proper standard'," he mimics Yusuke which earns him another laugh.  </p><p>"And Makoto's busy with school, I don't want to bother her with this stuff."</p><p>"But not me."</p><p>"Well...I knew you had the day off, and I wanted you to come."  She stares him dead in the eyes, and he thinks he sees a blush.  "I trust you."</p><p>"But like...why?"</p><p>"Last year, when the whole thing with Mika went down, Akira was with me.  But she's home.  And as I said, I trust you."</p><p>"What, you jus' want me there to make sure no one harasses you?  Sure.  I can play the punk delinquent role."  He lets loose a shark-like grin.</p><p>Ann punches him in the arm.  "Quit it with the pointy teeth, buster.  I...I would like for you to come with me.  I'll make it worth your while?  We can get ramen after - "</p><p>"Ya don' need to buy me, Ann," Ryuji chuckles.  "Fine, fine.  You've convinced me.  Where's it at?"</p><p>"The agency's in Shibuya.  Come on, we're gonna be late!"  Ann grabs his wrist and starts dragging him towards the subway, and when Ryuji turns he can see Mr. Sakura and Futaba giving him thumbs-ups through Leblanc's windows. </p><p>God.</p><p>Damnit.</p><hr/><p>Ann takes a few deep breaths.  In, hold, out.  In, hold, out.  Someone knocks on her changing room's door.  "Just one moment!"  She calls out, and slides the ear piercings on.  Looking in the mirror, she adjusts her usual pigtails to hang over her shoulders.  "What is it?"</p><p>"Ann, are you ready?"  A voice calls through the door.  It sounds the lead photographer.  They've worked together on a few spreads and she's generally a decent person, so Ann feels fine.  "We're just waiting on you.  Also, is that blond guy supposed to be here?"</p><p>"He's my friend, he's fine," Ann pulls herself out of the chair and wobbles for a second on some extremely tall high-heels.  </p><p>"Well, tell your boyfriend to be quiet.  You know the rules."  The photographer backs away, and Ann doesn't realize she's said the b-word until she opens the door.  </p><p>I mean.  He's not her boyfriend, they're not dating -</p><p>But.  What if...?</p><p>She's thought about it.  He's definitely easy on the eyes.  Ryuji might be loud and abrasive, but he's kind and dedicated and smart and funny - shit.  Hold up.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chat - Ann Takamaki and Akira Kurusu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: akira you there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: yeah i don't do much out here </em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: you know how it be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: what's crackalackin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: please don't say that ever again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: valid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: but what's up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: thoughts on ryuji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: thots?  he's got thots now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: oh my god</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: I hate you so Much rn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: But not important</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: what do u think about ryuji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: he's a good dude.  a good friend.  p sure he had a crush on me at one point but you know what happen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: hmm.  it's just.  hmmmmmmm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: hmm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: that's a lot of hmm.  do u need to talk to shiho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: what do you and shiho talk about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: this and that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: but about you and ryuji.  hm.  i could see it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: ????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: what do you like about him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: well...he's.  Kind.  he's protective, but like.  he knows when to let me go and not need protection if that makes sense??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: he drinks his respect women juice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: oh FOR SURE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: do you like him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: i don't know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: like.  he's a good friend.  prob one of my closest here in tokyo.  We could be more.  I like spending time with him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: do you think he feels the same way?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: i dunno, i don't wanna put words in his mouth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: but if he was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: like i get it he is s h r e d d e d </em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: like he's not just a snack he's a full meal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: you sure you don't have a crush on him ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: can't help bein bi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: ok gtg talk later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: morgana does wonder what you see him tho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: do you wnat me to smek him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akira Kurusu posted romancecat.png</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: thank</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: welc</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ann chuckles as she puts down her phone.  "Sorry, sorry," Ann steps out onto the main floor, and receives some affectionate eye rolls.  </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," the head photographer laughs.  "Alright, you've got the floor, Ann.  Show it how you want."</p><p>"Hmm, okay," Ann nods as she adjusts to the bright lights.  "What kinda air do you want?  Mature?  Innocent?"</p><p>"You're the model," the photographer smiles.  "This is your shoot."  Ann smiles back with a wink.  Her gaze naturally drifts to the crew table where Ryuji is inspecting the buffet table with an eye of scrutiny.  She doesn't know why the agency wants fit models and then provides sugar, carbs, and junk.  She sees Ryuji go to raise a ruckus, but he calms himself.  It's odd, Ann notes, how they've all matured and grown since their little adventure ended.  </p><p>Ryuji most of all. </p><p>Akira was right.  As usual.  Ryuji is a good person.  A good friend.  He cares so, so much.  </p><p>At that moment, he looks up from the buffet table and their eyes lock.</p><p>"Oh," Ann whispers under her breath.</p><p>Could he care about her?  That's a silly question.  Of course he does.  </p><p>Ryuji's eyes crinkle when he smiles, and he has a few dimples that pop up.  He mouths something to her.  Ann blows him a kiss and he goes beet-red.</p><p>"Ann?  Whenever you're ready."  The photographer interrupts and Ann shivers a bit.  Huh?</p><p>"Sorry, sorry."  Ann shakes her head, clearing the cobwebs.  "Let's get to it."  </p><hr/><p>"Ryuji?  You alright?"</p><p>"Bwah!  Yeah, I'm fine.  Uh, nice job, Ann," Ryuji looks Ann up and down.  She's in a bright red dress that reminds him of her Personas, and he mentally chugs some respect women juice.  "You really...uh...shit."</p><p>"Language," Ann reaches over and tips his chin up.  Her hand lingers on his cheek.  "You've got some stuff on your face."</p><p>"Hhh...thanks," Ryuji chokes out.  He steps back and he misses her warmth immediately.  Maybe it's her fire affinity that makes her so warm.  Akira would probably know.  Or...what was her name?  Lavenza?  Yeah, her.  "You uh.  I don' have words to say it.  You did good."  He can't meet her eyes.</p><p>"Thanks, Ryuji, for coming with me," Ann says lightly.  He looks up and she's smiling sweetly.  "Give me a bit to get changed and we can get some food.  My treat."  She prances off, and the dress trails behind her.</p><p>"S-sure," Ryuji coughs.  Part of him remembers Ann Takamaki, middle schooler, but now it's just.  Ann Takamaki.  His best friend, probably.  Comrade-in-arms.  They've fought and bled together, listened to Akira's bad jokes together, confronted the man that ruined their lives together, and so much more.  And here they are, now, in this moment.  Kamoshida is in jail.  That is a fact Ryuji knows deep in his bones.  That bastard is suffering for his crimes, and <em>Ryuji is living</em>.  He and Ann and Shiho and everyone else Kamo-shithead ruined are alive and free.  </p><p>Shit, when'd he get so sentimental?</p><p>Who is Ann to Ryuji?  What could they be?</p><p>He doesn't know how long he stands there by the junk-filled food table but eventually Ann collects him and leads him out of the building.  Tokyo sunlight blasts him in the face and he squints.  "Ah.  Shit.  Bright."</p><p>"Try being under those lights, Ryuji," Ann chides and threads her arm through his, linking their elbows.  He goes bright red.  "So I don't lose you!"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Ryuji nods, not buying it.  They're silent until they enter Ryuji's usual ramen joint, and he holds up two fingers to indicate how many seats they need.  The host smiles knowingly at them.  Shit, they're still holding arms.  Ann squeezes her arm tighter around his, and he squeezes back.  The host leads them to a booth and they slide in, facing each other.  Ryuji coughs awkwardly as Ann fidgets with the strap of her purse, nervously taking a sip of water.</p><p>"I talked to Akira recently," Ann says.</p><p>"Yeah?  How's she doin'?"  Ryuji picks up the menu card and pencil, and starts marking his usual order - extra pork, noodles, and spice.  </p><p>"She's managing.  You know Akira.  She could be on the verge of death and she wouldn't tell us.  Hey, how do I order here?"  Ann twists in her seat and angles it so he can see.  </p><p>"Yeah, don't I know it.  But, uh, you just check the parts you like."  Ryuji clears his throat and taps the piece of paper with his pencil.  "You want any suggestions?"</p><p>"Just nothing too spicy?"  Ann blinks at him a few times.  Huh.  "I trust you."</p><p>Well.  He fills out the card as a waitstaff picks up the menu cards and ferries them back to the kitchen to get started.  </p><p>"Now we wait," Ryuji leans back in his seat and rests his hands on top of his head.  It's a familiar pose for him, but he feels Ann's gaze on him, more intently than usual.  "What?  Do I have somethin' on my face again?"</p><p>"No, no, it's just," Ann clears her throat and waves a hand in front of her face.  "Have - have you been working out lately?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah?"  Ryuji scratches his chin, a little scruffy since he hasn't shaved in a day or two.  "I mean, PT is pretty intensive and I wanna get strong for my own sake.  Ya know.  Back in the day I wasn't even at my peak.  Even when I trained with Akira, I wasn't as strong and fit as I am now, probably.  But this is still nothing compared to when I was on the track team."</p><p>"Ryuji, you don't need to compare yourself to how you were then," Ann says understandingly.  "But I'm glad you're doing it for yourself."</p><p>"Yeah.  Thanks, Ann."</p><p>"Of course."  </p><p>"So.  Uh."  Ryuji takes a sip of water.</p><p>"Yeah?"  Ann raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Umm...any other shoots coming up?"  </p><p>"Why?  Do you like seeing me get all dressed up?"  She has a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  "I don't mind if it's you, Ryuji."</p><p>"Hey," Ryuji grumbles.  "Just...wonderin'.  Forget it, it's not - "</p><p>"I have one next week.  I'd like you to be there."</p><p>"Then sure.  I'll be there."  Ryuji smiles back.  "I just.  What are - "</p><p>"And here's your ramen!  Enjoy!"  The waitstaff drops off two steaming bowls of ramen and darts back into the kitchen.  </p><p>"Yes?"  Ann tilts her head to the side, one of her pigtails revealing her neck.  She's got on long droopy earrings today.  </p><p>"Uh, nothin'," Ryuji mumbles into his bowl.  "That was quick."</p><p>"Yeah, for sure," Ann sighs heavily and starts to dig in, before her face changes.  "Wow, this is really good!  Great choice, Ryu."</p><p>"Don't call me that," Ryuji takes a deep slurp.  "That was a cute nickname in middle school, but we're seniors in high school now."</p><p>"At least you acknowledge it as cute," Ann winks.  "What?  Only Haru can call you that?"</p><p>"Maybe in private," Ryuji mutters, and Ann's grin is a good enough reward.</p><p>"Okaaaaay, Ryu!"  Ann teases.  "You know I don't mean it in a mean way.  I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable, though.  You...you mean..."</p><p>They're interrupted once more as the waitstaff drops the check on the table.  Ann immediately jumps on it and drops her credit card on the little box the check came in, and the within a moment it's taken away to get processed.</p><p>"Huh?"  Ryuji raises an eyebrow now.</p><p>"N-nothing."</p><p>"Oh.  Well, thanks for lunch.  I owe ya."  </p><p>"It's alright.  I'll put it on your tab."</p><p>"Still keeping track since middle school, huh," Ryuji leans back and feels himself smile.  "Thought I paid you back for that."</p><p>"True, true.  Who knows?  Maybe I'm extending your debt so that I can spend more time with you."</p><p>"I said it earlier, Ann.  Ya don't need to bribe me to spend time with you."  Ryuji laughs to himself, content.  Nothing like great ramen and even better company.  </p><hr/><p>Ryuji makes some grumbling noises to himself as Ann walks beside him, still holding onto his arm, head on his shoulder.  He's warm, like the sun.  "Ya sure I can't walk ya home?"</p><p>"Ryuji, I'm further away than you are.  It doesn't make sense for you to walk so much for me."  Ann pats his arm consolingly.  </p><p>"Still...it's the uh...gentlemanly thing to do."</p><p>"You've never cared for chivalry and we both know it."  </p><p>Ryuji mutters to himself more as they stop outside of his mom's place.  She lets go of his arm and they turn to face each other.  Ann is still holding his arm.  </p><p>"I just.  Grrrr, I don' know how to say it!"  Ryuji snaps as he grabs his hair tightly.</p><p>"Ryuji, it's alright," Ann reaches up to pry his fingers loose and she sifts through his fine blond hair.  "What is it?"  He looks away from her and goes red a bit.</p><p>"I.  Hhrrrgh."  Ryuji chokes out.  </p><p>Huh.  Maybe Akira was right.</p><p>Wait, maybe?  Of course Akira was right.  Ann would have to buy Akira flowers now for this.</p><p>This is Ryuji in full paralysis mode, almost vibrating with static.  Which means, in the end, it's up to Ann to do this.  With one hand on his arm and the other in his hair, she slides the top hand down until it rests on his neck.  "Thank you, Ryuji.  For everything."  She gets on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, and then a softer one to his lips.  It seems to shock Ryuji out of his slump and his arms circle her waist.  He's...tender, and it makes her heart ache.  He tastes like electricity and sunlight.  Almost like home.  They're both coming into this without a lot of knowledge, feeling their way through.  It's pretty chaste until Ann slips in some tongue, and he lets loose a stunned noise of surprise.  That's the cue for him to grab her even tighter, and she sighs into his mouth.  He's a quick learner, Ann grins.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't Ann Takamaki."  Ann and Ryuji bolt apart, bright red as Ms. Sakamoto makes her appearance.  "What brings you here?"</p><p>"I, uh," Ann feels like she's been hit with an agidyne, straight through her defenses.  Maybe if the earth just swallowed her up, that would be great.  God.  "Uh...?"</p><p>"Well, thank you for bringing Ryuji home," Ms. Sakamoto smiles sweetly, a mirror of Ryuji's bashful one he shoots her.  "Ryu, I didn't know you got so far with - "</p><p>"MA!"  Ryuji shouts, but they're still holding hands, so that's nice.  "I - we - aarrgghhh!"</p><p>"Why don't you invite Ann in?  It seems you should invite her over for dinner."  Ms. Sakamoto shares a wink with Ann, and she doesn't know if she can get any redder than she is right now.  </p><p>"I - I mean if you don' have any plans for tonight, and ya get home in time for school tomorrow," Ryuji mumbles distractedly.  </p><p>"I'd love to," Ann smiles, and Ryuji slumps with relief.  </p><p>"Good!  Now, come on in and I can get some tea started.  I trust you have a good reason for kissing my son?"  Ms. Sakamoto tosses over her shoulder as she heads inside, leaving the two outside for a moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry about my ma," Ryuji looks at the sidewalk and scuffs his shoe.  "But - are we?  I mean - "</p><p>"I'd like to," Ann turns him to face her.  "If you would.  I'm sorry, I should have asked, but I know you respond best to action."</p><p>"Know me so well, huh?"  Ryuji smirks and god <em>damnit</em> is it effective.  Stupid Ryuji.  Stupid sexy Ryuji.  "I'd like to.  Y'know.  If you're comfortable."</p><p>"Are you asking me out on a date, Ryuji Sakamoto?"  Ann steps into his space, and his hands rest on her hips.  </p><p>"If I did, would you say yes?"</p><p>"That depends."</p><p>"On what?"</p><p>"Maybe if your mother doesn't kill us both by the end of the day."  Ann taps his chin with a giggle and heads up the stairs.  "You coming?"  Ryuji closes his eyes and shakes his head with a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah.  Yeah, right behind you."  Ryuji squeezes her hand as they enter the house.</p><p>"Well, it's about time anyway," Ms. Sakamoto teases as they take off their shoes, and Ryuji's groan is so loud it shakes the rafters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's schmaltzy romance.  Just take it.  Inspired a bit by Something Old, which is good and i recommend reading it.  I didn't really have an idea for this so i just.  wrote.  the old aaron classic.  Shoutout to Marisa, Emma and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/qgsGWv) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it and subscribe for more content!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enduring Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Survive one fatal blow with HP fully recovered.  AKA Akira summons Messiah.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDK where this idea came from, but probably the discord.  Thanks!  This takes place during January/third semester and contains spoilers for base game, royal, and psyche soldier.  And please read the end notes for details!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will say, this is preferable to being stuck in the cell."  Akira swings her feet idly as she sits in front of Igor's desk in the Velvet Room, the gentle tunes flowing through her ears.  January's snows linger outside in reality, but Akira has some time.  Well, that might be entirely true.  Who's to say at this point.  They've made some good progress through Maruki's Palace, so.  </p><p>"I imagine our apologies will never be enough to correct what happened to you," Igor taps the desk a few times.  "But I am sorry.  And sorry again for having you go through another ordeal so soon after."</p><p>"Nah, it's fine," Akira shrugs.  "Least I could do."</p><p>"And yet you persist," Lavenza smiles faintly, letting the Compendium open with a flourish.  "We admire and respect that.  Was there any reason in particular you came to grace us with your presence?"</p><p>"Just the usuals, please," Akira smiles.  "Anything I can fuse Michael with?"  The Archangel grumbles a little, and Akira constantly bemoans that all the cute monsters are gone.  Yeah, they're strong now, but Lucifer isn't exactly pretty.  At this, the fallen angel shifts tiredly amidst the Sea of Souls.</p><p>"Actually, there is an interesting fusion if you so desire," Igor rumbles.  Akira is still a little unused to the Velvet Room's proprietor offering assistance since Yaldabaoth never did.  "For a small fee to re-summon the Crystal Skull, you can fuse quite a strong and rare Persona - one from another tale."</p><p>"Another tale?  What do you mean?  Is this about what you guys have said about other experiences?"  Akira leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees.</p><p>"Yes, like that," Lavenza nods.  "Fusing Michael with Crystal Skull will yield Messiah - a savior from another story.  One who appears before Judgment Day to save the virtuous and righteous.  They are a universal figure, featuring in many myths across the globe, especially regarding their death and rebirth."</p><p>"Hmm."  Akira sees the Persona in her mind's eye, routinely selecting good skills to pass along from the component parts.  It's a bit of a dip in her wallet to bring back Crystal Skull, but this Messiah seems powerful.  "Sure, let's go for it."</p><p>"This Persona will inherit quite some power...this will be interesting," Igor nods.  "Shall we?"  Instead of drawing the curtain back on the gallows, he simply pulls forth two tarot cards.  "Let me summon this Persona how I summoned it so long ago for she who once wielded it."  </p><p>It's at that moment that the Fusion Alarm kicks on.  The klaxons start blaring as Akira and Lavenza look around in shock and panic.  Igor seems unfazed as bright flashes of light emerge from the two cards.  The sirens cry out one last time as the light clears to reveal a figure leaning against a pillar, a skirt of coffins on the left side of their waist.  They seem robotic in nature, but what is most shocking is her face and hair.  She has the facial structure of a high school girl and her hair is drawn back into a ponytail with hairpins reading XXII on the side.  Something seems familiar, and yet...</p><p><em>I am Messiah, she who will guide you to your destiny...</em> the Persona says softly.  <em>I become your mask, as those have done for me.</em></p><p>The Persona fades into Akira's mind and settles amidst the other gods and demons bouncing around.  The majority save Satanael and Maria seem to recognize her, which is...interesting.  That has never happened before.</p><p>"Care to explain what just happened?  What did she mean, 'as those have done for me'?"  Akira narrows her eyes, flicking back between Lavenza and Igor.</p><p>"This is not my tale, Master," Lavenza nods curtly.  "She deserves to know."</p><p>"Yes, I suppose you do," Igor chuckles.  "That Persona - Messiah - was the ultimate Persona of one Minako Arisato, many years ago.  She stopped a great evil, at the cost of her life."</p><p>"So I just summoned a ghost?"  Akira leans back with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Not per se...more of an echo," Igor explains.  "The real Minako Arisato, my old guest, is locked on a higher plane for the rest of time, preventing the Fall for all time.  It seems that the Fusion Alarm managed to draw a fraction of her power to grace her most prized Persona - that which you wield now."</p><p>"So...it's like I fused Messiah and this...Minako?"  Akira scratches her head. </p><p>"In essence, yes," Igor nods solemnly.  "Please do treat her with respect.  Before you say, she asked for that fate, to save the ones she loved.  And I think she would want to be used to save your world as well."</p><p>"I mean..."  Akira fidgets in her seat.  "She's a real person.  I mean like, all my other Personas are mythical figures or legends or stuff like that.  They may or may not have been real.  But this..."</p><p><em>I am fine, Trickster</em>, Messiah laughs quietly in Akira's mind, and she almost falls out of her chair.  All in attendance, including the eleven other Personas in her mind, laugh.  <em>As Igor said, I am not really Minako Arisato...merely an echo of a high school girl who did not want anyone to die.</em></p><p>"It is as she said, Trickster," Lavenza sighs lightly.  "She is who she is, and you gave her powerful abilities.  It is mankind's desire to use those at their disposal, so it would make sense for you to use her to save this reality."</p><p>"I guess," Akira pinches her lips together.  "I mean it does bring up an issue - is this slavery, technically?"</p><p>"Hm...an interesting proposition," Igor laughs behind his big nose.  "There is a contract signed on both sides, Trickster.  One that binds you to your fate, and one that allows these beings to exist beyond worlds, yet controlled.  For without direct, continued worship would these entities survive in the mindscape of the common person?  All of these demons and gods and angels and devils and high school girls are bound to fate - to help <em>you</em> overcome your own."</p><p>"I guess that makes sense," Akira worries a lip between her teeth, unsure.  "I'm guessing there's also more you're not telling me?"</p><p>"There are many things we cannot share, either for fear your mind would break or because we are held to our own contracts."  Lavenza flips through the Compendium aimlessly.  Akira sees flashes of older Personas amidst the pages.  "Life is a series of contracts, as well you know."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Akira waves a hand.  "Alright, alright, I get it.  I'll get going."  She gets up to stretch, catlike.  "Thanks, guys.  As always."</p><p>"Stay safe, Trickster," Lavenza waves, a small thing of the fingers, and reality washes over dreams.</p><hr/><p>The door to the Velvet Room shuts behind Akira as she stands in the middle of the Shibuya alleyway, snow and wind twisting around her.  She pulls her scarf over her nose and pulls out her phone, scrolling to see if she missed any texts.</p><p><em>I see not much has changed since then</em>, Messiah - or Minako? - says lightly in Akira's mind.  <em>The Velvet Room is always a fickle thing, a strange being to orient with time.  Somedays an hour in there is two minutes out here, and sometimes the opposite.</em></p><p>Huh.  Good to know.  "Do you prefer Messiah or Minako?"  Akira asks the January skies.  She feels a bit silly, but there's no one around to observe her talking to thin air.</p><p><em>Either</em>, the Persona shrugs, jostling Satanael from his rest.  He tosses before fading into the reaches of her mind.  <em>I am Minako Arisato, and I am the Messiah.  Are you not Akira Kurusu and Joker?  Are they not both parts of you at once?</em></p><p>"Well, yeah, but...hm.  I'm not fused to Joker.  She's me, but also not.  You know?"</p><p>Messiah chuckles.  <em>More than you think.  For me, we did our business at midnight.  No need for codenames or disguises.  </em></p><p>"What was it like, back then?  For you?"  </p><p><em>Well...come.  Look.  </em>Minako beckons her into the Sea of Souls and when Akira clears her eyes she's in a lounge.  Pretty upscale, at that, and a group of people are meandering around either reading or relaxing.  A crescent moon hangs through one of the windows, and there's the smell of cooking coming from another room.  </p><p>"What is this?"  Akira looks around.  "Where are we?"</p><p><em>There is a small man-made island called Tatsumi Port Island, and there is a high school there called Gekkoukan.  I went there, my last year, and had a group of friends I fought and bled with.  Like your team.  </em>Messiah materializes into the room, but she looks more like a normal girl - a school uniform, a pair of headphones, piercing red eyes.  <em>How familiar are you with tarot and the arcana?</em></p><p>"A bit here and there," Akira scratches the base of her braid, unsure.  "What does that have to do with this?"</p><p><em>To quote Igor, the arcana are which all will be revealed</em>, Minako winks playfully.  <em>Take Junpei, for instance.  </em>Minako guides her gaze towards a boy with a baseball cap and a goatee.  <em>He was my best friend, and is the Magician.  While your Morgana has the Magician arcana, your Ryuji as the Chariot fills that role.  Let's say I describe a boy as protective and energetic, willing to protect his friends but not very book-smart.  Am I describing Junpei, Ryuji, or both?</em></p><p>"Probably both, huh?"</p><p><em>Just so,</em> Minako nods.  <em>The list goes on.  Yukari is the Lovers - kind, thoughtful, determined.  A lot like your Ann, correct?  Or consider Mitsuru.  She's of the Empress arcana and was the student council president and heir to a large company.  Sound familiar?</em></p><p>"It does, but why?"  Akira taps a foot incessantly.  "Why do these things keep lining up?"</p><p><em>It is the Journey, Trickster,</em> Messiah shrugs.  <em>The Fool's Journey.  You proceed down each step of the major arcana, meeting people and growing, encountering leaps and falls in equal measure.  Only at the end do you find your Answer.</em></p><p>"Is that why you showed me this?"  Akira gestures towards the scene as a tall boy in a beanie starts carrying out trays of food.  Even in this dream, it smells and looks delicious.  "Your Answer?"</p><p><em>Not quite</em>, Minako shakes her head.  <em>I cannot tell you your Answer.  But you've already got some thoughts on that already.  </em>The scene fades back to Shibuya, and Akira can still smell dinner in the air.  </p><p>"I see.  Thank you, Minako."  Akira tips her head slightly.  </p><p><em>Of course, Trickster.  My power is at your disposal.  </em>Minako is back to her other appearance, all silver-gold metal and coffins.  <em>Enjoy the wind in your hair, the touch of snow on your skin.  And thank you, Trickster.</em></p><p>"For what?"</p><p>
  <em>For giving me another chance to see this world with my own eyes.  My true self can spy on parts of the timeline and the human world, but to see this...I'm sure she would be jealous.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, don't start on an existential conversation on whether you're really her," Akira rolls her eyes.  "You are real if you think you are you.  That doesn't even make sense."  She scrunches her nose into a face Shiho once described as 'kinda gross, dude', and Minako giggles.  "You know what I mean.  Lend me your strength, Minako."</p><p>
  <em>My power is yours, Akira.  Go, with all the grace and ability of the Wild Cards before you.</em>
</p><p>Akira nods once, eyes closed, and heads out into Shibuya, a renewed bounce in her step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this is Something that i wanted to write.  Shoutout to the discord for support for this.  So the reason I havne't been writing as much is that grad school is kicking my ass super hard!  I prob won't write something solid until December.  I appreciate your patience.  Again, shoutout to the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/HxtbZx42), Emma, and Marisa.  Please remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and subscribe for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Girl's Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ms. Kawakami takes Ms. Masutani out for girl's night with the other female staff of Shujin Academy.  Things escalate from there.  Implied NSFW content later and explicit alcohol content.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big shoutout to the discord for inspiring me to write this!  sae/sadayo, implied NSFW stuff, more Labrys content, what more could you ask for</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Labrys - excuse her, Ayane - bites her lip as she types out a few reports in the nurse's office.  The school's network doesn't know she's actually detailing reports on the Phantom Thieves to send to Mitsuru.  Takuto's gone on another snack run, so she can relax just a little bit without fear of being found out.  She's learned over the last few months at Shujin that not only are the students extremely nosy, but the faculty are as well.  It makes sense that they'd sniff out the new blood in her and Takuto, given what happened with Kamoshida.  So far no one's discovered that she's a robot, but Ayane instinctively runs a diagnosis of her software and illusion powers, and they seem to be holding steady.  She bites her lip nervously, a habit Yosuke's pointed out before as she keys in one character at a time.  She's pretty sure she knows who the Phantom Thieves are, but - </p><p>"Hey, Ms. Masutani?  You busy?" </p><p>"Huh?"  Ayane looks up to see Ms. Kawakami knock on the open doorframe.  "Nah, just finishin' up some reports.  What's up?"</p><p>"No, I can come back later," Ms. Kawakami waves her fingers, but Ayane slams out the report and shuts her laptop.  "Unless...?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm free.  Besides, Ms. Kawakami, call me Ayane.  No kids around here."  Ayane smiles brightly, linking her hands over her computer and making sure the password is active.</p><p>"Only if you call me Sadayo," the other teacher slips further into the nurse's office.  "And I'm glad Takuto's not here.  Anyway.  I was wondering, are you free Saturday night?"</p><p>"Huh?  Why's that?"  </p><p>"Me and some of the other girls on payroll here like to get together every few weeks for drinks and the like," Sadayo explains.  "And with everything happening the last few months we haven't had the time.  But we're all free Saturday, so...?"</p><p>Ayane blinks.  She hasn't really done this before.  "Sure!  I'm game.  Where're we goin'?"</p><p>"You're in?  Great."  Sadayo nods tiredly.  Labrys knows a bit about Sadayo's other job through Fuuka's handiwork, but Ayane doesn't, so best not bring that up.  "We'll meet up at Crossroads at around eight."</p><p>"Fine by me.  See ya then!"  Ayane nods cheerfully.  With that, Sadayo slips away.  "Oh, geez, what've you got yourself into this time?"</p><hr/><p>Ayane smoothes down her skirt as she stares up at the bar.  Come on, she can do this.  She's taken down a god before, she can spend a little time with her coworkers off hours, when she's not trying to help kids get over a crush or figure out who might upset the supernatural balance of the world.  Just usual things.  Yosuke had been of no help in the social regard, the putz.  She had considered asking Yu or Rise, but figured that this was something she needed to get done herself.  </p><p>Ayane had also considered asking Aigis, but that would have just gone even more poorly.  She shakes her head and pushes the doors open.</p><p>"Oh, good!  Thought you'd stand there all night," the woman at the bar chuckles throatily.  "Welcome to Crossroads.  I'm Lala Escargot, the manager of this establishment."</p><p>"Hey," Ayane waves slightly.  "Uh, I'm supposed ta be meetin' some people here...?"</p><p>"Check the back, sweetie," Lala takes a drag from her cigarette.  "And don't mind Ichiko if she's passed-out drunk.  Never mind the if."  Lala looks pointedly at a woman with her head on the counter.</p><p>"Laaaaalaaaaaaa..." the woman groans.  "Gimme...gimme 'nother round!  Gotta wait for that kid to...gimme more..."</p><p>"You and that Kurusu kid," Lala shakes her head and winks at Ayane as she pours a shot of water into a glass.  Ichiko downs it in one gulp.  So, Akira knows this drunk woman?  Hm.  Ayane files it away as she heads towards the back.  She spots Sadayo, and she waves her down.</p><p>"Hey, Ayane.  Glad you could make it," Sadayo raises a martini as a toast, then takes a tiny sip.  </p><p>"Glad you could join us," Ms. Chouno traces a fingertip along the rim of her glass with a sly smile.  "How've you been?"</p><p>"At least let her sit down, Angie," Ms. Usami chides.  "It's been a long week."</p><p>"God, it's been a long year," Sadayo rubs her forehead.  </p><p>"Tell me about it," Ayane agrees.  "At least I got here after everything happened with Kamoshida.  Can't imagine what it was like before."</p><p>The table's quiet.  "Let's...not bring him up," Sadayo says gingerly.  </p><p>"Agreed," Ms. Usami takes a sip of a brown liquid - Ayane's pretty sure it's straight whiskey.  "Well, Ayane?  What're you drinking?  And please, call me Tohru.  This is a girl's night, after all."</p><p>"Thanks, Tohru," Ayane nods.  "Nothin' for me.  I'm not one for alcohol."</p><p>"Really?"  Ms. Chouno gasps.  "How'd you get through school without it?  And please, call me Angie.  At least here."</p><p>"Yeah," Ayane shrugs as Lala walks by to drop off a glass of water.  "I don' work well with it.  Thanks, Lala."</p><p>"Of course, doll," Lala winks.  "Any more for you ladies?"  Sadayo holds up a finger as she drains the rest of her martini.  Then, she places the martini glass delicately on Lala's tray.  "I'll take that as another lemon drop martini.  Any for you two?"</p><p>"I'm good for now, thank you," Tohru smiles kindly.  </p><p>"I think...I think I'll hold off for now," Angie downs the rest of her cocktail and winks at Lala.  "But thanks."  Lala nods and heads off back to the bar.  </p><p>"How'd you even get through grad school without booze?"  Sadayo says, clearly tipsy.  Ayane doesn't even need to run a diagnostic on the other woman.  </p><p>"Uh...hard work?  I dunno," Ayane shrugs.  Like she told Akira, she did just get a download of a few pediatric psychology textbooks.  "But thanks for invitin' me.  I don't often get invited to things like this."</p><p>"Really?  How odd," Angie frowns.  "You're from the country, yes?  What did you do out there, if not get wasted?"</p><p>"Well..."  Ayane thinks a bit, trying to remember.  "I mean one time my sister and I committed arson."</p><p>"Oh?  How interesting," Tohru smiles.  "You must tell us, of course."</p><p>"Fine, fine," Ayane rolls her eyes.  "Well..."</p><hr/><p>"And then there was the time Rise took me to a concert of hers, and I had a panic attack."  Ayane nods.  She's lost track of time, but she's enjoying herself.  </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Angie shakes her head.  "Rise?  Her concert?  Ayane Masutani, have you been holding out on us?  Do you know Risette?"</p><p>"Uh...yeah?"  Ayane shrugs.  "I mean, I know her more as the girl who works at the tofu store.  She snores in her sleep."</p><p>Tohru blinks a few times.  "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Huh?"  Ayane raises an eyebrow as recognition dawns in Sadayo's eyes.</p><p>"Have you slept with Risette?"  Sadayo asks quietly.  </p><p>"Wh - I - no!"  Ayane splutters.  "She said I was too boney and uncomfortable.  My boyfriend didn' like that, so ma'am.  Like, me, Rise and a few other girls shared an inn room a few times - we were in the same bed, but no funny business, I'm too straight - "</p><p>There's an explosion of noise as the three other teachers talk over each other.  When the noise clears, Angie and Tohru are looking at Sadayo in dismay.  "Ugh, I haven't had a date with anyone in a while..."  Sadayo whines.</p><p>"When was the last time?  College?  With..what's her name?"  Angie presses.</p><p>"Sae," Sadayo sighs heavily.  "God, she was good."</p><p>"Sae?  Like Sae Niijima?"  Ayane asks quietly.  She knows that name, seen it come up in the Phantom Thief reports.  Supposedly her younger sister is a member of the Phantom Thieves, but...</p><p>"Yeah, her..."  Sadayo huffs a breath.  </p><p>"I didn't know you used to date that famous prosecutor," Tohru nurses her whiskey.  </p><p>"College must've been one helluva time, huh?"  Angie teases, and Sadayo groans.</p><p>"We were drunk, and stressed, and it was supposed to be a one-time thing," Sadayo drunkenly explains.  </p><p>"Still counts," Ayane points out.</p><p>"Shush!"  Sadayo pouts mightily.  "But god, it was exhausting.  You think I'm stressed and worn out?  Sae is like, stress incarnate.  She doesn't want to relax at all!  She's just so pissed off and annoyed, and...hngh!" </p><p>"So it was originally stress relief?"  Tohru probes.  </p><p>"I mean, yeah, we slept together to relax, but it was like an ordeal each time," Sadayo rants.  "I'd have to physically work up courage to ask her, and it was like being in the room with an abusive parent.  And you know what?  She wouldn't even cuddle afterwards!"</p><p>"She wouldn't even cuddle," Angie shakes her head and shares an amused glance with Ayane.  </p><p>"She wouldn't!"  Sadayo slams a hand on the table, and the empty glasses rattle.  "I'd wake up and she'd be on her laptop!"</p><p>"Yikes," Ayane takes a sip of water.  "That's rough, Sadayo.  You deserve better."</p><p>"You certainly do," Tohru shakes her head.  "What a shame.  Do you think she's mellowed out?"</p><p>"Hell no," Sadayo sighs deeply.  "She's still got the same stick up her - "</p><p>"Alright, I think it's time we roll outta here, yeah?"  Ayane cuts her off.  "But I'd stay away from her, Sadayo.  You deserve someone who can treat you right."</p><p>"Hmph," Sadayo sulks.</p><hr/><p>One year later...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chat - Labrys Hanamura and Sadayo Kawakami</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: Hello?  Is this Ayane Masutani's number?  It's Sadayo Kawakami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LH: Oh, hi!  Yeah, this is she.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: Got it, cool.  What's that name?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>LH: Don't worry about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: Alright, alright.  Hey, quick question, sorry to bother you out of nowhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: I mean first, are you alright?  You left really suddenly last year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LH: I am fine, thank you for asking.  Some personal things came up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: Yeah, I get it.  I hope you're feeling better.  But about what I want to talk about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: You know how last year you told me not to bother with Sae again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LH: Oh no.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: Well.  I might have a date coming up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LH: Even after you said she was super stressful and bad for you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SK: She's mellowed out, and I need your advice on what to wear.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chat - Labrys Hanamura and Makoto Niijima</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LH: Hey, Makoto.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: Well, hello Labrys.  How are you doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LH: I'm going to cut to the chase.  Did you have a bet going with the other Thieves on when your sister and Sadayo Kawakami would get back together?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: That's confidential.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: But in other news, Ann, Ryuji and Akira each owe me 100 Yen.  Sae also just asked me if we should find a bigger place to move into with more privacy.  Make of that as you will.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Group Chat - smoking anime weed for anime teens (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: Does anyone have a place I can go for a few days?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AK: why</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: Well, in regards to the bet regarding my sister and Ms. Kawakami, Akira, Ryuji and Ann all owe me money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: Also, you need to change the chat name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RS: SHIT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: Language.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>YK: A bet?  Why was I not informed?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FS: cuz your the least observant out of all of us, inari</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HO: I think it's sweet!  they both deserve happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: Haru.  </em>
  <em>The walls are very thin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KY: Wait Futaba</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KY: now it makes sense</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AT: Hm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FS: IT DO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FS: just the other day, Ms. Kawakami in homeroom was hyped up on smth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FS: no bags under her eyes, looks like she didn't crawl out of h*ck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FS: like damn stress relief or smth dumb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RS: yo why'd you censor heck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FS: fuck off ryuji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RS: f*ck off taba</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MN: Language.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Makoto puts down her phone and groans into her hands.  She can distantly hear the bedsprings at work.  This is...the worst.  She pauses after a decently loud cry.</p><p>"Yes, Sae-Sae!"  A voice calls out.</p><p>Makoto freezes.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ms. Kawakami emerges from Sae's bedroom, one of Sae's shirts draped loosely over her shoulders and her hair in disarray.  She and Makoto make eye contact and Ms. Kawakami stops in place.  Makoto clears her throat.  "Good morning, Ms. Kawakami."</p><p>"Good morning, Makoto.  I, uh.  I think we thought you'd be gone by now."  Ms. Kawakami plays with one of the shirt's cuffs.</p><p>"I wish I was."  Makoto smiles.  Or tries to.  </p><p>"Sadayo?  The water's warm!"  Sae's voice calls from the bathroom.  Makoto knows her face is as red as Ms. Kawakami's right now.  Makoto looks down and fiddles with her phone for a bit.  Ms. Kawakami fidgets in place.</p><p>"I'm - I'm going to go now," Makoto stands up from the table and grabs her purse.</p><p>"Yeah, good idea," Ms. Kawakami coughs.  "Have a good one."</p><p>"Uh, yes.  You too.  Just, uh.  Make sure you treat my sister right."  Makoto nods and opens the apartment door.  "I mean...'Sae-Sae'?"</p><p>"I'll make sure not to use it when you're here."</p><p>"Make sure you do."  Makoto leaves the apartment.  Before she can shut the door, she sees Ms. Kawakami skitter back into Sae's room, and the shirt flung to the ground carelessly.</p><p>She doesn't know whether to cry, scream, or laugh.  Instead, she dials a number.  "Hey, Haru.  You mind if I swing by?  I had plans to stay at home, but it's currently...occupied."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this is a thing.  Uh, huge shoutout to kath and defiant in the server for inspiration for this chapter.  IDK what this chapter is either, but i hope you enjoyed it.  Join the server here at https://discord.gg/e8rVN9pG.  Please remember to leave a kudos or comment, and subscribe for more!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>